vocaloidfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Użytkownik:Psychotaku69
right|350px Wstęp Mam na imię Alicja i mam 19 lat. Na co dzień zajmuję się nołlajfieniem czyli w moim przypadku: oglądaniem anime, graniem w gry, słuchaniem muzyki i czytaniem książek. Moje największe miłości to Pokemony, Vocaloidy (UTAU i Utaite), yaoi, anime typu mecha, South Park i Hetalia. Moimi ulubionymi zwierzątkami są kot i panda (które również kolekcjonuje). Jak to się zaczęło? W Pokémony gram już od jakichś 12 lat, oglądać zaczęłam wcześniej. Kochałam je od zawsze, kocham, kochać będę i nigdy nie przestanę. Moimi ulubionymi pokemonami są Munchlax (którego nigdy nie udało mi się złapać :c), Drifloon oraz Scrafty. Ulubionymi grami są Crystal, Emerald, Platinum i Black/White 2 zaś ulubioną postacią Natural Harmonia Gropius. Czytam też mangę Pokémon Adventures gdzie moimi ulubionymi postaciami są Diamond i Silver. Vocaloidami zainteresowałam się gdzieś w drugiej klasie gimbazy (przełom 2010/2011), więc trochę już w tym siedzę. Na początku znałam oczywiście tylko Miku (piosenki World is Mine, Anatani Arigatou). Potem na fandemonium zobaczyłam obrazek z Lenem odnoszącym się do piosenki The Runaway Of Len Kagamine, z ciekawości sprawdziłam i bardzo mi się spodobała (pierwszy rok był okresem jarania się Lenem). Później poznałam Kaito z piosenkami Cantarella, Soko Ni Sora ga Aru Kara (oryginalny japoński ending z pokemonów i bardzo piękna piosenka, polecam!) i Dear You w duecie z Miku. Wówczas niezbyt mi się podobał jego głos, ale z czasem się do niego przekonałam. Ogólnie w gimnazjum byłam jeszcze laikiem, który słuchał tylko Cryptonoidów, GUMI, Gakupo i Kasane Teto. Tak na dobre to wciągnęłam się w to chyba dopiero w technikum, kiedy to zaczęłam słuchać wszystkich Vocaloidów po kolei i tak odkryłam swoją miłość do Piko i Yumy (12 listopada 2013). Zaczęłam również obczajać UTAU i poznałam Namine Ritsu (5 maja '13), Matsudę Ppoiyo i Keine Rona (30 grudnia '13), z kolei w styczniu 2014 poznałam YOHIOloida, Ryone Yami i Hibiki Shinjiego. Moje zainteresowanie Yaoi zaczęło się w drugiej klasie gimbazy, kiedy to z ciekawości sięgnęłam po hetaliowego doujina USxUK (wówczas Arthur Kirkland był moim "mężem"), spodobało mi się i tak się zaczęła moja yaoimania. Obecnie moimi ulubionymi yaoi są: Sensitive Pornograph, Shonen Maid Kuro-kun, Junai Fetizm, Junjou Romantica (manga only), Love Neco, Miwaku no Ringo, Issou Mou Kudokitai, Love Me Hard, Oresama wa Koi no Dorei, DRAMAtical Murder, Lamento: Beyond The Void, Hanakage, Hanamachi Monogatari, Maid Hajimemashita i Koibito Yugi. Mechami i Sci-fi interesuję się od niedawna bo dopiero od wakacji 2014. Zakochałam się w nich po obejrzeniu Neon Genesis Evangelion. Widok napierdalających się gigantycznych robotów bo prostu mnie oczarował i tak mi już zostało. Kilka słów mnie Lubię oglądać horrory, programy naukowe i czytać creepypasty. Fascynują mnie różne niewyjaśnione zjawiska, teorie spiskowe oraz choroby psychiczne; ogólnie wszystko to co mroczne, tajemnicze i niepokojące. Kocham również czytać książki. Jestem uzależniona od anime, słuchania muzyki oraz słodkich napojów (głównie hoop coli, ale miewam odskoki). Jestem śpiochem. Ogromnym śpiochem. I żarłokiem; oraz stereotypowym otaku z zadatkami na NEET'a, zamkniętym w sobie, samotnym, aczkolwiek staram się być optymistą. Jestem marzycielką. Czasami nazywają mnie Alicją z Krainy Czarów (czego nie lubię) ponieważ cały czas chodzę z głową w chmurach, żyjąc we własnym wymyślonym świecie. Jeśli chodzi o wiarę (w moim przypadku rzeczy, które chciałabym żeby były prawdziwe) to uznaję swoistą mieszankę satanizmu laveyańskiego, dyskordianizmu, pogaństwa, new age, mitologii perskiej i Lovecrafta. Mam częste skłonności do filozofowania. Wierzę w to, że wszystko co do tej pory zostało wymyślone przez człowieka istnieje gdzieś w innym wymiarze i że można się tam dostać po śmierci. Piszę również pamiętnik. Dotychczas zapisałam jakieś pięć zeszytów. Prowadzę również brudnopisy, w których zapisuję różne notatki, listy, opisy postaci i miejsc, które sama wymyśliłam i ogółem rzeczy, które są zbyt chaotyczne, żeby zapisywać je w pamiętniku. Jeśli chodzi o kontakty z ludźmi to jestem bardzo nieufna, w szczególności do swoich rówieśników, którzy mi dokuczają. Powodem, dla którego to robią jest prawdopodobnie mój introwertyzm, ale przede wszystkim wygląd. Co jest nie tak z moim wyglądem? Pierwszą rzeczą jest to, że jestem bardzo blada. Moja skóra jest wręcz przezroczysta tak, że można zobaczyć wszystkie żyły. Nie lubię wychodzić na słońce, a tym bardziej się opalać, więc tak już zostanie na zawsze. Drugą rzeczą są moje oczy. Są wąskie i lekko skośne przez co ludzie (ha, jacy ludzie? to tylko świnie w ludzkich skórach!) czasami wyzywają mnie od Chińczyków. Nie, żebym miała coś do Chińczyków, ale to w jaki sposób to robią naprawdę boli. Z tego powodu jestem właśnie nieufna i nieśmiała i nawet jeśli zauważę osobę, która lubi to samo co ja to nigdy nie odezwę się pierwsza, ale jeśli ktoś pierwszy do mnie zagada to jest zupełnie w porządku. Z reguły jestem osobą przyjaźnie nastawioną, ale jeśli zauważę, że ktoś zachowuje się nie w porządku to potrafię być naprawdę wredna. Lubię pisać z ludźmi w internecie i zawsze będę bardzo szczęśliwa jeśli ktoś do mnie napisze na tablicy albo GG, nawet o najmniejsze pierdole. Vocaloid.full.377436.jpg|Moja idolka Kaito-kaito-shion-23488764-750-500.jpg|Mój kochany Kaito Oliver in the snow by trancyursa-d6xnctv.png|Słodziachny Oliver commission__hio_by_zg_v1-d821q6w.jpg|Hio taki mraśny ~~ Pikulec.jpg|Pikulec mój kochany Yuma (34).jpg|Yum Yum Yuma IAA.jpg|IA <3 Kagamine-Rin-rin-kagamine-22448231-1200-900.jpg|Słodka Rincia Kawaii Lenuś.gif|Kawaii Lenuś Hatsune-Miku1.jpg|Nie wiem jak można nienawidzić Miku tylko ze względu na sławę hqdefault.jpg|Moja waifu Luoś.jpg|Luoś Macne Nana.jpg|Dubstepowa królowa Macne Nana Moimi ulubionymi zespołami oraz wykonawcami są: Paddy and the Rats, Gorillaz, Daft Punk, Michael Jackson, Korpiklaani, System Of A Down, Liv Moon, BABYMETAL, Akiko Shikata, One OK Rock, SPYAIR, DOES. Ogólnie kocham też muzykę celtycką oraz brzmienie różnych tradycyjnych instrumentów takich jak lutnia, dudy szkockie czy lira. Moimi ulubionym Vocaloidami są: GUMI, Kaito, Oliver, YOHIOloid, Utatane Piko, VY2 Yuma, Kagamine Rin i Len, Hatsune Miku, IA, Luo Tianyi, MAIKA, Macne Nana, ZOLA PROJECT, Lily, Megurine Luka, VY1 Mizki, Kamui Gakupo, LEON, SF-A2 Miki, Flower i SeeU. Moje ulubione UTAU to: Matsuda Ppoiyo, Namine Ritsu, Kai Kim, Keine Ron, Sukone Tei, Yokune Ruko, Kasane Teto, Tsukishiro Hakupo, ROOK, Denki Sai/Galvan Ize, Hibiki Shinji, Momone Momo, Raine Reizo, Tsuyoine Okama, Ryone Yami, Makune Hachi, Makimiya Fuki. Moimi ulubionymi fanloidami są: Nigaito, Kageito, Hagane Miku i Yowane Haku. Ulubione piosenki poszczególnych Vocaloidów... } GUMI: Sakura, No Money, Sky Wave Driver, Classroom Demon, Masked BitcH, Persecution Complex Cellphone Girl, ECHO, WILDFIRE!!, She, Light Up The Fire, Chasing Dreams, Amai Kotoba, Tokio Funka, Countdown, Eyesight Test, Route Sphere, Caramel Heaven, A Momentary Trip, Trashy Innocence, Sayonara Midnight, The Current Topic Talked About Just A Bit, God, After-School Strider, An Ecstatic Vivace, Seeing A Sixteen-Day-Old Moon, Childhood Blues, A Town Nearing Spring, Boy Camera, Confession Rival Declaration, Karma Doll Christmas, Paradox Riddle, Don't Mine At Night, ELECT, Fly To Night, Tonight, Horology, Escape Velocity, Heartscaping, Wonderful Nippon!, Today Too Will Be Cheerful, Sweet Float Flats, Ame Ga Futte, Sasha, Coward Mont Blanc, Aitai, Ten Faced, Private Journal, The World is Falling in Love, Rampaging Lolitaholic, Your Love Will Surely Skyrocket☆, Sorry For Being A Closet Otaku, Seikan Hikou, Parallel World, Time-Warped After Chopping My Stag Beetle Kaito: Story Of The Mechanical Clock And Love, Shabon No Salamander, SPiCA, Crescent Moon, Shima Uta, Yume To Hazakura, A Thousand Year Solo, Toshin, The Girl In Byakkoya, September, Talk Dirty To Me, KeyWord, Reload Words, EDEN, Circus Monster, Negative-Positive*Continues, Silence, I Need Your Love, Skirt, swing-by, Unyapu, Cantarella, Take Me On, Memory, Last Night Good Night, Clever Emperor's Patronage, Broken Rain, Soko Ni Sora ga Aru Kara, Flower Tail, Rising Pain, Moonlight Total Eclipse, Terekakushi Puberty, Shineba Ii No ni, Tsukeru Yo, DoReMiFa Rondo, Morning Call, Melt, 5/4, VIP★STAR, My Life, Meltdown Rock Version, Small Talk, Re-rewind, Yes Yes, Loops And Loops, 1925, El Dorado, Flowers Falling in Ruins, Eguzaira, By The Time The Golden Leaves Fluttering *Nigaito: Bad Apple, Take Me On, Alice In Dreamland, Circus Monster, VIP★STAR, Dear You, Cantarella *Kageito: Shadowed Away, Shadowed Away, Mirror Shadow, Oitekebori, I Wish I'd Just Disappear, Hide And Seek, Itai Atashi Ashita Aitai Oliver: It's Been So Long, Five Nights At Freddy's, I Built A Spaceship, Dreaming in Meijo Line, The Perfumer's Perfect Fumes, The Botanist, Twaddles Of A Flue Faker, The Boy With No Eyes, The Umbrella Salesman, Still Love You, desync, eTeRNiTY, Unown, Lavender Town Syndrome, Take You Back, Where Have You Been, I Won't Let You Cry, Once Upon A December, Rainbow Factory, Tarantula, Pumpkin Spice Dummy, Murmurs Of Time, Quoth the Raven, A Poison Tree, Take Me Down, When You're Gone, The Girl In The Rift, We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, Hello, How Are You, Dal Segno, Addiction To Pain, Ice Sculptures, Starlight Keeper, Secrets Of Wysteria, The Undertaker's Daughter, Yume To Hazakura, Song Of Healing, Christmas Spirit, You, Me & the Shadows YOHIOloid: Gypsy Bard, Five Nights At Freddy's, Piece Of Junk World, Daisy, NeopolitaN, Pumped Up Kicks, Fairytale, Lautar, Never Let You Go, Moves Like Jagger, Wreckling Ball, Not Fair, Dream With You, Ai No Kotoba II, Meadow's Dew, Mirai E, Hop! Step! Instant Death! Happy Dance De Strap, Love Love Nightmare, Faceless, Lavender Tone, Joker, Hello Kitty, Braveheart, Around The Sun, Frosted, post-script, Only Wait For You, Faceless, Regular, A Clean House Utatane Piko: A.E.V.P., Minna Piko Piko Ni Shite Ageru♪, Mosaic Role, Love Hero, Wind-up God, Story, Blue Lotus, Alluring Secret~Black Vow, Torinoko City, Stars That Can Not Be Counted, Meteor Words re-tuned Ver, The Seventh Me, III Toluthin Antenna III, Shake It!, Immoral, Life Proof, The Melancholy Of Digital List, Piko's Feelings, Mirai Graph, Piko Piko ☆ Legend Of The Night, Sweet Devil, Nekomimi Switch, Music Box Of Time, Sandy Beach Of Vermilion, Karakuri Pierrot, WAVE, Yubikiri, Souvenir, Puzzle, Checkmate, 回想cresc. VY2 Yuma: Isshin Furan, Otoko No Musume Memorable, Orbis Saga, Whale Went Up In The Hills, Rain Under The Umbrella, St-aring Down, Jet Black, Fool's Mate, A Clingy Boy Sticking for 15 Years, Hirari Hirari, The Most Unusual National Wind, Bird Across The Stars, Water Clown, Prisoner, Yuma Yuma ☆ Epic Night, Kocchi Muite Baby IA: Ubai Omou Futari, Shall I Talk About Old Days?, I'm Sorry For Liking You, Shooting Star, DOUKEI, Lion Of The Starry Sky, Ambiguous, Carry Me Away, Closed, Dialing Paranoia, Answer, Anti Beat, The Game, Shiryokukensa, Spending All My Time, Hold It Against Me, Laser Beam, Leaving Donna, Fashion Monster, too Cute!, I Love You, Boy And Star, See The Lights, Sakura no Kaori, Not Found, IA IA ★ Night of Desire, Magic Throughout To You, Unskilled Utopia Policy, Clock Heart, Let-ters, Lie, TIELLI Kagamine Rin: 243, LUST DOLL, CRYONICS, Undead Enemy, Legendary Witch, Meltdown, Song For Great Satan, Tsukema Tsukeru, DRINKER, Kasattenai Yo, Kokoro, Pinko Stick Luv, Daring!, I Can Take Off My Panties!, Resonate, Online Game Addict, Happy Halloween, BABY, I Miss You, Welcome to DQN Style2, CLOSE*2, An Immortalist With a Spurting Blood Traveling Mood, Money? or Dream?, Hi-Fi Girl, Wiri Wiri, Hacking To The Gate, Madder Red, Soleil, Soratobazu, Omedetou, Song of Tomboy Princess, One Of Repetition, Giga Cartoon Witch, Terror, Love-ccino Kagamine Len: Darkness Six, Fallin' Down, Assymetry, Symmetric Jet, Tululila Talila Tulula, Mr. Taxi, Checkmate, Boys, Summer is Short So Fall in Love, Ahh, Gigantic O.T.N., ＋♂, Pon Pon Pon, The Run Away Of Len Kagamine, Tokyo Station, Chilledren, Super Hero, Lost Destination, Magical ☆ Nuko Len Len, The Boy With a Sword on His Back, Sacred Spear Explosion Boy, Tokyo Teddy Bear, Pretty, Sadistic Boy from the Underworld, SheSaw Day, Lion☆Boy *Honne Dell: Ievan Polkka Hatsune Miku: Fushigi no Kohanasaichi, Lonely UFO, Slow Motion, Mushroom Mother, Nina, Aria On The Game Center, Get Jinxed, Santa Tell Me, Goodbye, Applause, Addicted, Synthesized Love, Acceleration, Mundo En Pixeles, The Full Course for Candy Addicts, KUSOGE-, KUSOGE- Pt.2, Carmine Cube, First of the Year, Gomenne Gomenne, Happy Death, Ten Sho Sho Ten Sho, Corpse Dance, Gimmie Gimmie, Stealing Cinderella, ODDS&ENDS, Weekender Girl, Sekiranun Graffiti, World Is Mine, The Intense Singing Of Hatsune Miku, Ageage Again, Natsu Matsuri, Balalaika, Clock Lock Works, Coin Locker Baby, Liar Radio, Ai No Kotoba, Pink Or Black, PoPiPo, Let It Go, A Quick Disco *Hagane Miku: Love Is War, Corpse Attack, Daiben, Diarrhea, Ave Maria Luo Tianyi: Binary Life, Doomsday Disco, I LOVE YOU, Half And Half, Mysterious, A Day Of Little Red Riding Hood, Boys&Friends, 66CCFF, 惜春去, Wind Fireless Moon, For The Year Of Snake Come With Good Fortune, Orchid Pavilion, Tsumugi Uta, Autumn Moonlight, Reminiscence of the Red Lotus, Qingping Le Nian, Crow Kill All Three Thousand Of The World MAIKA: Love's Gravity, Define Me, Otra Vez Me Has Sacado A Bailar, Que Decida El Corazón, La Sastrería de Enbizaka, La Audición, Gurú, Tiempos, Neon Lights, Fantasia, Pan Con Chocolate, La Camisa Negra, Fireflies, Fujoshi, Liminales, C#AEB - De Torres y Murallas, Sumergida En El Temor, Soy De El Macne Nana: IROHA(common), ENISHI(tsugu), AINU, We Like To Party, Ryuu no Se ni Notte, Vrosteroid, Sky Fall Down, SUIREN, Yume To Hajima Ring Ring, Untitled Song, Castle In The Sky, Frontier Of Augmented Reality World, Snow Prime, Desire, Ameiro Lollipop ZOLA PROJECT: GLORIOSA, Diffracted Light Kageura, Soar, BORDERLESS, Zo-RAP!, Sugar Plum Heart, Libra, JouJou YuuJou, Cosmic Traverels, Ray 2 KYW *KYO: If You Aren't Here, My Pace, Brakaway, Guren No Yumiya, Circus Monster, Boy You Bury In Loneliness *WIL: Sugar Candy, Tears For Flora, Story, twinkle pop, Boy That Sink To The Storage *YUU: Awozorasama, OH, MY JULIET!, Love Sugar Drop, The Promised Place, LETTER, Elieiya, In Love 1 2 STEP!!, Boy Who Sleeps In Fancy Lily: daybreak, setsunahanabi, song, Plane Theory, Lala, divide, alf, link, wine, Fantasy Binding Good, period, voice, connect, Leviathan, TOKYO HEAVEN, ELECT, Vestige, Blood Teller, Chloe, Marie-Luise, Dead End, Thunder Storm, Don't Give Up, Hypnotic Tiger, Scarlet Rose, Under Of Fragments, Lilily ☆ Nation, Lily Lily ★ Burning Night, Tender Moon, Life Lemons, desolation-lonely star, Seventh Heaven Drive, Wawon Method Megurine Luka: 17K, 06E, Karakuri Pierrot, Afterglow, Just Be Friends, Double Lariat, Mentalism, Aspirin, -ELIS- Toeto, In Adversae, Back To You, Your Body, Palette, GravitoN, アDVAnCEテCHノ, Lie, E.T., Dreamin' Chu Chu, 7days VY1 Mizki: Fairytale, Donor Song, boundary, Wrinkles, Plane Theory, What an Erotic Sequencer!, Moonlight Gramophone, iNSaNiTY, Crystal Throat, Hybrid, Cyber Thunder Cider, Fairyrings, Hanaichimonme, Beauties Of Nature Kamui Gakupo: Dancing Samurai, Owata, Paranoid Doll, Cry For You, Eternal Feel, -GEPPAKU-, Le Rouge Est Amour, Solar Bonds, Joker, What Makes You Beautiful, We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together, Blank Space, Tougen Uta, Demons, Super Fresh LEON: The World Tonight, Shiitake, Pop Keybord, The Longest Time, Couting Stars, Get Lucky, I'm Blue, Shooting Star, Sweet Insanity, I Still Want U, Freaks, Instant Crush, Mr. Roboto, Making Love Out of Nothing at All SF-A2 miki: Our Belief, Catch Me ☆ My Darlin', Skyclad Observer, A.R., mErcy, Shatter, Plane Theory, Uzume Kagura, Moment, Party Night, Cosmic Lucky, Tetrodotoxin no.2, Anti Beat, I Want Chu! Flower: Detention Teacher, Close To You, CLICK, Ignite, EYE, Fly To Night, Tonight, Venus Dragoon, Break Out!, Absolute Music Dance, Vague Lust Lover, No Logic SeeU: Wakano No Busanloid, Love Kung, Dashed Pillow, Hello Hello, I Only Speak Konglish, Girl Playing The Flute, I=Fantasy, Arirang, Run!, Never Let You Go, Alone, Delete MAYU: Akkanbe Da!, A Lie And A Stuffed Animal, Still Doll, And Blind Girl And Devil Jealousy, The Fan, Only For You, Of Love? Do Not Reveal, Sally Song, The Splitting Lie, Small Pupa In The Cocoon Yuzuki Yukari: Magic, Liar Syndrome, Geki Oko Punpun Maru, A Book Full Of Faces, Frontier, Puzzle, Golden Key, E.D.E.N, Our Ring, Setsu-Getsu Ka, Yuka Yuka ☆ Heavenly Night Aoki Lapis: Yume Nikki No Tame No Waltz, Magical Girl☆Lapis, Think The Future, Winter Happy Night, Land And Waste, Twinkle, Coloring, Twinkle Star, Night Dream Tone Rion: Your Sky is Sorrowful, Late-Night Sucre, Blue Sanctuary, Pokkan Color, Snow Halation, Come on a Dream, Polyrhythm, I Think, So I Am, Thousand Regrets Big Al: F-uck You, Friday, Little's Alan Big Polka, Big Al Pie, Measure Up, HIM, Dancing Samurai, Big Al's Dance★Instructional Meiko: The White Snow Prinsess is, Junjou Spectra, Prominence, Escape of Salmhofer the Witch, Cradle Of Destiny, Diamond Drop, Overheat, Leia Tōhoku Zunko: Tango Novara, Zundoko Clause Of The Tohoku Zunko, Chikemuri Summertime Immoral te Wi strike, SAYONARA, Strength, Creative, Serendipity, Pastel Imagination Mew: Stella, Flask Experiment Koh, icoro, TsunTsun Gokko, Kamuikotan, Maria, Melody Of Light, A Glorious Tomorrow SONiKA: Repeat, If I Die Young, Call Me Maybe, Bi☣hazard, Unresolved, Black Hole, Chocolate Chip Cookies Nekomura Iroha: I Hate Sailor Uniforms, Hydrangea, Oh God, You Are, Neko Neko ☆ Super Fever Night, Virgin Road, Rera, Teaching The ABC Of Love Akikoloid-chan: Colorful Filter, Wonderful Feeling, Presentee, Oden ☆ My Life, Meat Meets Girl, Let's Meet In The Blue Convenience Store Rana: The Pumpkin Queen's Garden, Uraomote・Fortune, Chasse, Song of Multiplication Table, Radiance Of Nature, Yellow Clara: Want You Go, Affection, A Banshee Named 42, Affection, Love's Gravity Ryuto: Melt 2M MIX, PointSend Echo, faraway, Never Let You Go, Party Junkie, Gacha Gacha ☆ Fire Endless Night, Clean Freak, This Happens If you Have Call Yan He: Jasmine Flower Blooms, CORE, Rain Of Dreams, Newborn, The Age of Swords and Blades Kaai Yuki: A Wonder Of Aisyah, Balsam, Calalini, Rugrats Theory, Ira-Ira★Bee♂ Avanna: Hard-Disk Hide And Seek, Forget, Platinum Heart, Half-Life, Good Night And Sweet Dreams Chika: Chaos Theory, 愛, Last Battle, Blush, Party Night, Et Cetera Galaco: C20H25N30, I'm Happy Girl, Brain, Nightmare Parade kokone: White Chocolate, Beats Of Silence, Seiheki no Hitomi, La Commedia E Finita Yowane Haku: The Wall-punching Agency Has Begun, Cyber Diver, Daughter of White Hiyama Kiyoteru: Brilliant EVE, Victimizer, Guilty Verse CUL: Osouji Shite Ageru♪, EVE, Rhapsody in Red anon & kanon: Heart Chrome, Musical Symmetry Sasume Zimi: Oyasumi No Uta, Hello, How Are You Suzune Ring: Sweet Pain, Romantic Fall Xin Hua: Magic Melody Akita Neru: Stop Nagging Me! Bruno: Phone Addict Merli: Something Missing Anri Rune: Hallelujah Super Idol LOLA: GIRL ... i UTAU Matsuda Ppoiyo: Love Song With No Talent, That Girl Isn't Scared of Me, Splatter Party, Illusionist's Paradise, Strangers, Underdog Supremacy Doctrines, Division→Destruction of Matsudappoiyo, Uneven Hymn, FlashBack, Clean Freak, Prototype, Rondo Of Possible World, Schwarzer Regen, Heart Rate #0822, Rain Stops, Good-Bye, The Road Home, White Hole, Garden Of Rain, White Knight, Sadistic.Music∞Factory, Aikarakaia, Nemophilia, Cyber Thunder Cider, Black Rain Namine Ritsu: The Material World, Rebelion, Creuzer, Lost Destination, It's A Wonderful World, The Dissapearance Of Namine Ritsu, Fennec, Uni, Balalaika, Yume No Tsubasa, Stop It, Eternal Force Blizzard, Flame Of Rebelion, Feast, Flower Of Sorrow, Red Haired Diva, Heart Democracy, The Idiots Admires Anomaly, GraveKeeper, Calc., -ERROR, A Little Dream Elegy, Clarity, Groovy!, Cyber Drug Kai Kim: 3 Year Anniversary-Parade, UNRAVEL, Gyakuzai Koushinkyoku, A Lie And A Stuffed Animal, Old Radio, Don't Look At Me In That Way, Song Of The Utauloid, Even Though My Songs Have No Form, Fantastic Baby, World In NOT Mine, Tell You World, Crucify My Love, Konayuki Keine Ron: Eject Note, On'nanoko no sukaato ga totsuzen mekure tari shinai ka na, Kyooto Ron, EYE, it, Byakkoya No Musume, -ERROR, Strobe Last, Osorezan Revoir, Application's Of Love Sukone Tei: Psychotic Love Song, Chains, Declare War On All VOC@LOID, Kanashimi No Mukou E, Black Flower, A Witch, Chokoroten, Tease Fall Sound, Untied Ribbon, Swayed Heart Kasane Teto: Song Of The Eared Robot, Does the Cyber Girl Dream of Being a Diva?, Zombie Discotheque, Overnight Japanesque, Old Story, Kasane Teto's Territory, Sleeping Beauty, Final Reason, I'll Quit Singing Yokune Ruko: Opheli/a, Night Vermin, Brain Revolution Girl, Plane Theory, Outer Science, Close To You, Heart Democracy, Anti Beat, Ten Faced Tsukishiro Hakupo: Transient Apple Salesgirl, Persona Noise, World・Lampshade, Yotsuya-san ni Yoroshiku, Yellow, Egomamma Hibiki Shinji: Gloria, Moon Of The Sakura Tower Dance, God Slying Machine, Super Hero, Joking Speaker, Koi No Hajimaru Oto Momone Momo: Hello Planet, Clover ♣ Club, The Division→Destruction of..., Song Of A Young Girl, Nyanyanyanyan Tsuyoine Okama: Fushigi no Kohanasaichi, Kagerou Days, Meltdown, Asymmetry ROOK: The Madness Of Duke Venomania, Discord, MACARON Makimiya Fuki: Let It Blossom, Fly To Night, Tonight, Oh, Punting Song, Lamb Galvan Ize: Meteor, THREADNATION, Seven Color Morning, Dead Oasis Denki Sai: Piece Of Junk World, Fragile System: Boys And Girls, Magician Operation Raine Reizo: Outer Science, Underdog Supremacy Doctrines, Hide And Seek Of Isolation, Satiation Men Aino Hate: All Over The Country, Shiki Oriori, Two Address Country Of Happiness MEIPOID: RUN, Deep-sea Girl Xia Yu Yao: Ai Kotoba II, 1, 2 In My Cube Makune Hachi: Fakery Tale, pet❤me! Andrzej Lis: Flower Tail, TsunTsun Gokko Shir0: DotA, EYE, Donut Hole Ryszard Anioł: Good Night, See You Tomorrow Szczepan Szaft; Szczepan Szczepan ☆ Fever Miracle Tonight Ame Shirohi: Caught in an Endless Rain Asane Bou: Yoake no Inori Macne Nana: Slowmotion Yuett Egao: Suki da ne? Ryone Yami: The Awesome Power Of Science Takoe Zuui: iNFeCTioN Samura Tomi: Junenija Dione Merula: Pretty Little Dead Things Hitokoe Heiri: Broken Music Box Rylan Mercier: Marry Annette Ama Ebi: YAEH! Futobaru Parotone: Tsukema Tsukeru thumb thumb Piosenki mieszane, śpiewane przez więcej niż jeden głos GUMI & Kagamine Rin: LUVORATORRRRRY!, Black Hole Artist, Imperfect Animals, Disappearance Addiction GUMI & Megurine Luka: Happy Synthesizer, Chocolate Chiptune GUMI & MAIKA: The Little Witch GUMI & Lily: Over the Time Dance GUMI & Kamui Gakupo: Aniimo GUMI & KYO: Ooedo Ranvu GUMI, Kagamine Len, Kamui Gakupo: Dead Line Circus Kaito & Hatsune Miku: Dear You, LaLaLa (Naughty Boy) Kaito, Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len: 1000% Sparking Kaito & Meiko: The Forest At The Bottom, Distorted Princess, Young, Alive, In Love, Paired Wintry Wind, Itsumo Nando Demo Kaito & Kamui Gakupo: Seven Weeks War, Gimme A Money Kaito & Naoto Fuuga: Grandfather's Clock Kaito & Kai Kim: A Solution For Jealousy, The Girl In Byakkoya Kaito, KYO, YUU: Super Sentai ☆ Unofficial Fight Song Kaito, ZOLA PROJECT, VY2 Yuma: Tragedy Kaito, ZOLA PROJECT, VY2 Yuma, Kamui Gakupo, Hiyama Kiyoteru: Brave Love, TIGA Kaito, VY2 Yuma, YOHIOloid: Datte Boku Wa AI, The Lost Memory Kaito, Kamui Gakupo, Hiyama Kiyoteru, VY2 Yuma: Kotobatoraborato, Miyoga Mystery Wi Kaito, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Meiko, Hatsune Miku: Zutto Zutto Kaito, Utatane Piko, Kagamine Len: Funhouse Clown Oliver & Kaito: It's Only The Fairy Tale Oliver & GUMI: The Logical Pink Gizmo and The Gingerbread Man, bye-bye Oliver & Kagamine Len: Loucetios Oliver & Yan Zhi: Ultra-Intense Pleasure Buzzed Shock YOHIOloid & Oliver: Dance With The Dead, c e n t i p e d e YOHIOloid & GUMI: To My Friend, Oxidation and Dream Monsters, Of Kings and Queens YOHIOloid & MAIKA: Ghost Sister, Like A Robot, Crazy Town YOHIOloid & Luo Tianer: High Speed Instant Love Sex Break Up YOHIOloid & VY2 Yuma: TonTon Mae YOHIOloid & Kamui Gakupo: Sakura, Chiru Utatane Piko & Kagamine Len: Chemical Emotion, Electrical Parade, Trick & Treat, I Wanna Go, If You Do Do, Primadonna BOY, Shota Shota Island, Young Mental, First-Order Their Own War, Dancing Widly Utatane Piko & GUMI: Uranus, Moon Walker, Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life, Suki Kirai Utatane Piko & Kagamine Rin: Dragon Rising Utatane Piko & MAIKA: 1/6 Out of The Gravity Utatane Piko & SF-A2 Miki: Finder Utatane Piko & Namine Ritsu: Fall To Invisible Black Luo Tianyi & Wang Chao: Waiting in Vain Luo Tianyi & Yan He: Cicadas Under the Moon VY2 Yuma & Utatane Piko: Reincarnation, 1 2 Fanclub, Spinal Fluid Explosion Girl, Magnet VY2 Yuma & Kamui Gakupo: Invisible VY2 Yuma & VY1 Mizki: Hurting for a Very Hurtful Pain, Cendrillion VY2 Yuma & Kenji Ohtsuki: The Dimension-Leaping Shampoo Hat Kagamine Rin & Kagamine Len: Electric Angel, Children's War, Spectacle Tune, Pinko Stick Luv, Migikata No Chou, Youkai Exercise #1, Momomomomo!, Pumpkin Syndrome, Buster!, It's My Road Roller, Juvenile, Oni KYOKAN, Black Cats Of The Eve Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka: Dance Of The Elves Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, YOHIOloid, Oliver: Yellow Card Kagamine Len & 96neko: Happy Synhesizer, Melancholic Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, GUMI, Megurine Luka, Hatsune Miku: cLick cRack Hatsune Miku & GUMI: GANG ATTACK, Kotoba No Uta Hatsune Miku & Kagamine Len: 1 2 Fanclub Hatsune Miku & Megurine Luka: Attempted Girl, Magnet Hatsune Miku, Megurine Luka, Sasume Zimi: Reboot Hatsune Miku & VY2 Yuma: Crazy Town Hatsune Miku & Kasane Teto: Triple Baka Hatsune Miku & Keine Ron: Crossword World Hatsune Miku, GUMI, Lily: Party Popper Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka, Kaito, Meiko: Strange Masquerade Halloween, Connecting MAIKA & Clara: Quiero un Dinosaurio MAIKA & Hatsune Miku: another clichè IA & Yuzuki Yukari: Halloween Party, RENTICA, En Priere ZOLA PROJECT, Kaito, Kamui Gakupo, Hiyama Kiyoteru, VY2 Yuma: Brave Love, TIGA ZOLA PROJECT & Hatsune Miku: ZOLA Miku ★ Eccentric Future Night SF-A2 Miki, GUMI, IA: TILL THE WORLD ENDS SF-A2 Miki & Kaito: iNSaNiTY, Beauty And A Beat SF-A2 Miki & IA: You're a Gallant Girl LEON & LOLA: Drifting Apart SeeU & SPH: Virus SeeU & SeeWoo: Wang Nyang Days Megurine Luka, Kagamine Rin, Meiko, Hatsune Miku: A Song For the Seasons MAYU & MAYUO: Trick & Treat Aoki Lapis & Merli: Raindrop Meiko & Hatsune Miku: Find You Sakine Meiko, Kagamine Len, Kagamine Rin, Hatsune Miku, Kaito, Yowane Haku, Kasane Teto, Akita Neru: Honey Honey Big Al, YOHIOloid, Avanna, Hatsune Miku: Find The Music Megurine Luka & Kagamine Len: LIMITER Yuzuki Yukari & Yokomin: Yukari Ryuuto, Hatsune Miku, SF-A2 Miki, Kaito, Kagamine Rin, GUMI, Kamui Gakupo, Kasane Teto: Isshu no Pokemon Ieru no ka! Avanna & Kaito: Creative Hiyama Kiyoteru & Kaai Yuki: Pieces Of Me Tonio & Oliver: 6AM Tonio & LEON: Silent Hill Clara & Bruno: Electronegative Chika & Chiaki Ito: Charming Kiss Yowane Haku & Akita Neru: Just Work! NEET, I Hate All Of You Guys, How's the Progress! Namine Ritsu & Kasane Teto: HATE YOU, Kaleido Namine Ritsu & Yokune Ruko: DEE Sukone Tei & Namine Ritsu: Go To The Elections Keine Ron, Matsuda Ppoiyo, Toby Osbourne, Yokune Ruko: Crazy Loop Matsuda Ppoiyo & Keine Ron: Clover Matsuda Ppoiyo, Keine Ron, Tsukishiro Hakupo: Arigatoufu Matsuda Ppoiyo, Keine Ron, Masuhisa Touka: And Your Love Than Carrots Tsukishiro Hakupo & Hagane Hey: Nama Demissum Makune Hachi & Kai Kim: I Miss You Ryone Yami & Hibiki Shinji: Apatite Ryone Yami & Asane Bou: Strobe Last Raine Reizo & Tsukishiro Hakupo: Hiraishin Ryone Yami, Asane Bou, HARMON-E, Namine Ritsu: Scream Makimiya Fuki & Tsuchine Zumo: Now, Which Way? thumb Inne syntezatory } ALYS: Pr☆messe, Avenir, Dans mon Monde Sato Sasara: Rainbow Colors, INCEPTION STELLA: Twilight Teardrops thumb I jeszcze kilka mało istotnych faktów * mam 162 cm wzrostu * noszę okulary * mój enneagram wacha się pomiędzy 7w6, a 4w5 w zależności od nastroju * kiedyś nie lubiłam II, ale teraz jest jednym z moich ulubionych Vocaloidów * moimi ulubionymi producentami piosenek Vocaloid/Utau są Steampianist, RorunaK, Giga, Circus, Crusher, AVTechNO, Rin Ginsuke, Pinocchio, Kagome, Kikuo, Krypt Creeper, Ghostie/Marz Mitzi, Death-Ohagi, Last Note., Owata, Ryo, Honey Works, Kurosawa Madoka, Kaoling, Wang Chao, Machigerita i Ie no Ura de Manbou ga Shinderu * moimi ulubionymi Utaite są 96neko, Mi-chan, Shamuon, Kradness, Amatsuki, Glutamine i tane * pierwszymi piosenkami Vocaloid jakie usłyszałam są World is Mine, Anatani Arigatou, Dear You, Cantarella, Soko ni Sora ga Aru Kara, Give Me Back My Pants, The Run Away Of Len Kagamine oraz Zutto Zutto więc mam do nich ogromny sentyment * moim najukochańszym anime jest Hetalia, poza tym uwielbiam też Magi, Kuroko no Basket, Clannad, Tsuritamę, Danshi Koukousei No Nichijou, Fairy Tail, Gintamę i Keroro Gunsou * oprócz anime oglądam też South Park, My Little Pony, Adventure Time, Regular Show i Gravity Falls * lubie pisać kolorowymi literkami XD * jeśli Ci się nudzi i chciał/abyś z kimś popisać to moje GG (51169546) jest do dyspozycji, ale rzadko odzywam się pierwsza thumb thumb thumb Moje ulubione strony * Psychotaku - profil na Kreskówka.pl * Mój profil osu! * Animer.pl * Nico Nico Douga * Kolejność oglądania Gundamów, kiedyś mi się przyda * Mój 4shared, jest tu trochę piosenek, które zostały już usunięte z You Tube * Pokemon Valhalla * Pokémemes * My Anime List * My Drama List * Prawdopodobnie największe forum poświęcone yaoi * Teorie spiskowe * Strefa Tajemnic * No i oczywiście największa wylęgarnia trolli w internecie right left Kategoria:Użytkownicy